Past Espada Death's
by code ninjahinja
Summary: Kisuke Urahara made a machine to see the Espada's past's and Death's    Better than sounds in the later chapters will be longer. Rated T for language and some blood.
1. Loneliness

**Espada Past's**

**I don't own bleach or any of the characters. maybe a few OC's will be tossed in here and there.**

**Names**

**Lilynette Gingerbuck-Satako Kohaku**

**Starrk Coyote-Ryuu Kohaku**

Basically it all started when Kisuke Urahara made some strange machine. He brought it to the soul society.

"Its shows the Espada's pasts. I mean even you cant pass up the opportunity to see. The Arrancar's are supposed to have troublesome past's."

"But wouldn't that be like an invasion of privacy?"

"Oh come on. Every one is curious." they all finally agreed. The Head Captain, his lietunate were there along with the other captain's and lietunate's were there. Along with Ichigo, Rukia, Uyru, Orihime, Kisuke of course, and Chad. They were in a sort of group even the Vizard's were there. the _whole_ entire Soul Society. They were in the biggest room.

"We should know why we are all here. hey this gives us a chance to understand some of the Espada better." Recently the Espada were reborn and in the soul society. Of course they weren't there to see the past that haunted them. They have the memories of their human lives and the time they spent in Hueco Mundo. It's rather surprising they remember all of that but as they Learned the Arrancar's do have the ability to remember their human lives. Soul reapers often remembered nothing, but very few do it's just uncommon.

"So we shall get started." Kisuke piped.

They all looked at a large screen. it flickered to life. There it showed someone that looked like Coyote Starrk. Then they noticed a small little girl with short greenish blond hair. Lilynette Gingerbuck. There situation was much like the one between Orihime and her brother Sora. **(Sorry this is gonna suck cause i cant think of anything for these two. So prepare for the 3rd person story that's kinda short, Other chapters will be better.)** As it in know Aizen named the Arrancar's with what he found suitable. Now in the Soul Society the Espada are refeared to as the name they were given when they were alive.**(I might just use names from other animes)** As there story played on the screen they found it would revert back in fourth between them and there thoughts. Then bad things started happening. They were in the wrong place at the _**WRONG**_ time.

They went to a little market on a usual day. This was rare occurrence. Starrk was ALWAYS busy trying to money for them to live. This was supposed to be a happy day but it turned to a horrid memory. Some invaders from Europe happened to be there **(I don't know i honestly cant think of any thing, i swear other chapters will be better. Just bear it for awhile.) **Just before they could leave a knife was through Starrk's back. Lilynette screamed. It was a blood sickening scream. He told her to run, but she just couldn't. She was just shaking uncontrollably telling him not to die. There was screaming in the background. Blood and Death.

He wanted her to go and save herself ,but she would only refuse. She suddenly stopped and coughed up blood. A knife was in her back behind her heart. He thrusted it in more killing her instantly. Starrk watched his sister die and with his last breath he reached for her hand. His vision faded to black before he reached her hand. This was his feeling of loneliness.

They were shocked. There was some sniffiling and few senitive ones were cyring.

"That was rather... interesting." Kisuke was the first to speak. he continued "Lets watch an other one then we will continue tomorrow"

**Well let me know what you think dont be afraid to critisize there is indeed room for improvment there always will be.**

**Please review n.n**


	2. Nihility

**Past Espada's Death's**

**Chapter two**

**Sorry if it sucks .**

**I will try to write Barragan's past in an other chapter cause I just cant think of one right now, same for Harribel. So I'm just going to skip to Ulquiorra's **

**WARNING Blood and Language**

**Ulquiorra Cifer- Daichi Hitsugaya (Yes Hitsugaya you will find out later. I know this is a shitty way for you to finding out, but oh well) Sorry if spelling sucks I don't have spell check and I'm not that great at spelling.**

"Alright! Are we ready for an other?" Kisuke shouted behind his fan. There was just silence. They sure as hell didn't want to an other gruesome death and especially since they learned the person they were watching now was related to a of the captains that will kick your arse for making them mad. This one would not only hurt you or freeze your sorry butt, he would scar you emotionally. This was captain Hitsugaya of squad ten. He got taller now around 5'4 but that also means hes gotten stronger. Much stronger. in fact he kicked Zaraki's barbaric ass in five minuets with not very much effort. Back to the death. Toshiro Hitsuagaya in life was the younger brother to Ulquiorra Cifer. Suprized? (Probably not since its in thee beginning of the friggen chapter!)

They were pretty unhappy since they would HAVE to watch Ulquiorra's death. He was Captain frikken Hitsugaya's older brother

Kisuke noticed people weren't happy about this but just went on ahead and played it. Once again on the big screen it flickered with color. It just skipped to there moments of death.

There was a small male with messy jet black hair. It was short. He was in a dark room with just a few candles light keeping total and complete darkness out of the room. He was strapped down to a thick wooden board in the shape of a T

He studied the room with a worried expression. His eyes were a beautiful color. Turquoise with a tiny bit of green. His skin had more color. Only a shade or two lighter than a person who gets a fairly good amount of sun.

He was worried, scared. Just then a rather tall person wearing all black.

Ever heard of human trafficking?(Did I spell it right?NO) This was some what like that. This was just more of a crime. He happened to be mentally unstable. He thought of Daichi and his brothers as demons due to their eye color. I never said most of the reasons they died would make any sense. This man was indeed strange.

Capturing him and strapping him to some thing shaped like a T

There was the usual thing about him calling him a demon and Daichi saying 'Your out of your mind. It's just an eye color dumbass.'

Then the man told Daichi

"I _killed_ your brother."

He was stunned. Sad. Pissed. He wanted to strangle this man. He wanted to cry...

"What?" The man only grinned at him.

"You heard me." He said it again. "I killed your brother. Now I'm going to kill you."

Honestly Daichi didn't care if this man killed him. His little brother is dead. He loved his little brother. He was the only person he had left. His parents both died.

Both in a hollow incident. Then he didn't know what a hollow was, but he could see them.

His thoughts were clouded. He didn't even notice the knife the man just implanted in his arm.

The pain instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. He only gritted his teeth. Tightening his eye lids. He opened his eyes. He _**refused**_ to scream for this man.

No tears.

Not a sound.

He will not give this lunatic the satisfaction.

"AW! Did you figure that the tears and screaming was what would string me on? That's a shame, but I guess killing you is just as good."

He ripped the knife out of his arm forcefully. Causing crimson to instantly flow from his arm. He only gritted again. A scream wanted to come out ,but he couldn't let it escape his lips.

He started trusting the blade in and out in different places of his arm. He noticed Daichi didn't even flinch at it anymore.

"What? Finally lost the feeling in your left arm? Well I'll just move to the right." The man had a maniacal grin on his face, but it didn't faze the boy strapped to the wooden T

He repeated his actions with his other arm.

Again Daichi just didn't react.

He probably noticed his body was just in shock from the pain. He paused with the bloody blade still in the boys arm. He paused for a couple of seconds and then ripped it out again.

"HEY BASTARD!" The older male slapped him.

It took him out of his shock. "You know why I'm doin' this right?"

"For an utterly ridiculous reason? ONE THAT DOSEN'T MAKE ANY FUCKIN' SENSE?" Daichi snarled at him.

The man was taken back. This kid was scary, and he was yelling at the guy who got him strapped down. Kid's got guts.

True this teen with the messy black hair was on the verge of death and in A LOT of pain, he was pissed of and scary. He wouldn't admit to it though.

He just covered it up with a creepy grin.

Daichi just narrowed his eyes. Most likely thinking 'I hope the son of a bitch dies a SLOW and **PAINFUL** death' just like him...

He wanted this to end. So what did he do? He angered the dude with the knife. This went on for awhile. They learned this little Daichi Hitsugaya was quite the smart man was getting angry. That's what he wanted. He wanted this man to end this pain in his arms. In his _heart_.

He finally had enough. The man lifted the knife. He plunged it in the middle of his collar bone. Right around the base of his throat.

He starting coughing up blood. The pain about now was fading. The man lifted the knife again and said

"See you in hell. _**DEMON**_!" He plunged the blade in to the boy's skull. There was a sickening sound. The blade used to deliver multiply assaults was right where his Hollow mask will be. In the spot of the horn. He died felling alone. Everything he had was gone. He wanted to die, for he felt he had nothing to lose. The screen died. Some or a lot of sensitive soul reapers were crying. Mostly female. Some males. Others sniffling, the rest were left in a daze.

Yumanchika mumbled "That was not a beautiful way to die."

Orihime was crying. That's not anything new.

"Next one tomorrow. See you then." Everyone left in silence. Again(I think I didn't read the first chapter.)

**Okay there's this chapter. I thought if I get this done I'll be able to do the rest more easy. I did not mean to insult Orihime fans. I'm saying this because people some times get offended by what I said up there. I don't really like Orihime that much. I don't want people complaining "ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT HER?" She does cry a lot, but this was just supposed to show she cares for Daichi (Ulquiorra) This was not meant to insult her. So DON'T complain.**

**I hope you enjoyed this n.n Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update sooner. It's just school T.T Sorry Daichi for the abuse.  
><strong>


End file.
